Dark 2
by Kaouri18
Summary: I reworked the sequel to Dark so here it is! Sorry about that.


This is the sequel to Dark from Choice. I got a lot of feed back wanting a sequel so I decided to go ahead and write one! Yea!

It just happened to take forever to write-I mean I had to be in a dark mood to write this, but then I was also in a dark mood and didn't feel like writing- it was quite a problem, but anyway- here it is.

This story is dedicated to Anzen Hinansho. I wanted to apologize once more and must say that I made this story and kinkier... I want to thank you for that. I hope you like it.

Warning- this is a Dark fic. which includes- spank, mild bondage, rape (kind of), etc. If you don't like that sort of thing please turn back now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Mastuei no matter how much I wish I did...

**-Too Dark-**

-2 Days after Dark-

-Tsuzuki's point of view-

How did his happen? I look at the door, I haven't left my house since the incident. Hisoka had left and it was because of me. I really didn't mean to get out of control like that, I really didn't. and now I've screwed things up with Hisoka, probably forever. I never knew it could hurt this badly.

Sure we've been dating for a few months, but I wasn't going to push Hisoka. I promised myself that I would never do that and that I would never hurt him, yet here we are.

But there's a side of me that says that this is Hisoka's fault. I try and ignore that voice but it's damn hard.

**Come on... you've been together for months, this should have happened already.**

I shake my head to rid the thoughts. I knew this wasn't going to be a normal relationship from the start. I had just hoped that maybe I could take the lead, but what do I know?

**But then again...**

Hisoka was his lover wasn't he? Maybe he had just forgotten that? Maybe i just have to remind him...

I smile to myself- this is going to be fun...

-Hisoka's point of view-

I decided to go out for a walk near my house after work. Tsuzuki still hasn't been in and I have to wonder why? Besides... everything... But still Tatsumi should have called him by now, so why didn't Tsuzuki show, if for no other reason fear of Tatsumi.

I can't help it but my thoughts drift back to the other night. _What was Tsuzuki thinking? How could this have happened?'_

_I _look around and notice I'm in the middle of the park. I decide to sit down on one of the benches and begin to think- again. I really need to stop doing that. I mean that;s the reason I haven't slept in two days...

I just can't help it that my mind wanders back to that night. I can't figure out why Tsuzuki would do something like that. Sure we're in a relationship and all, and that was going to happen sooner or later, but not yet... I know I'm not ready for something like that yet, and Tsuzuki was being so patient, until now.

It just didn't make sense...

'_Now that idiot is probably feeling guilty and I probably shouldn't have left like that, but then again I was the one who was raped by his lover!'_

This thinking isn't getting me anywhere.

"Bon?" I hear and look up.

"Hisoka? What are you doing out so here?" Watari asked, looking down at me.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied, looking away.

Watari couldn't argue with that and sat down next to me, keeping a respectful distance between us.

"You want to share what you're doing out here and what's going on?" Watari asked.

Hisoka just looked at Watari, how did he know?

"If you're wondering how I knew, and by the look on your face I would say you are- you've been acting strange for two days now, Tsuzuki hasn't come into work, you're not focused... " Watari said.

"Alright! I get it." I interrupt him.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." I mumbled out after a moment.

"Does it involve Tsuzuki?" Watari asked, watching for my response. i know what's he's hinting at but I just can't talk about this with anyone, not even Watari, who I trust as long as it's not one of his potions.

"NO! Not at all." I respond, unsure as to why I'm covering for Tsuzuki. _'I must really love him.._.

Watari sighed. "Whatever you say. But know that you can tell me anything."

I didn't respond, they both sat in silence for a while. Watari stood up getting ready to leave, but I grab his sleeve. "please don't leave yet." I mumble out, not looking at Watari.

Watari sighs and sits back down. I know he wants to ask me about what's going on but I can't talk about it. Unfortunately the person I've been thinking about decides to make his appearance.

Tsuzuki...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A Little earlier-

Tsuzuki had it all planned out. Everything was in place. All he need now was Hisoka. Speaking of which he should probably find the boy soon. He was have teleported to work but it was after hours, even Hisoka went home at some point. He checked the library and the coffee shop near Hisoka's house- but no Hisoka.

Currently he was walking in no particular direction but he knew he was getting closer to Hisoka- it was almost as if he could feel the boy now. He looked up from th ground ad was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Watari was sitting with HIS Hisoka. He saw Hisoka reach up and grab Watari's sleeve, asking him to stay.

No was! Tsuzuki was pissed! Actually that would be a huge understatement.

He didn't think as he approached them, as he grabbed hold of Hisoka, as he teleported them back to his place.

Watari was left there stunned and confused as to what just happened.

"Tsuzuki it's not what you think" Hisoka tried to reason with Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was not going to have that. He was not going to let some one else even come near Hisoka again. Hisoka was his and his alone, apparently he hadn't made that clear enough. It was a good thing he had a little plan for this and was prepared.

"Tsuzuki just please stop." Hisoka whimpered. Tsuzuki was holding onto Hisoka's arms with a bruising force.

Tsuzuki just looked down at the boy in his grip. Hisoka was on the verge of tears, all of Tsuzuki's anger was pouring directly into him. He was getting lightheaded.

Tsuzuki realized what Hisoka was talking about, his empathy, but he didn't care. If anything he let his shields down even more so Hisoka would have to feel him. Hisoka's legs buckled and Tsuzuki let him fall to the floor.

He looked down at Hisoka as a wicked smile graced his lips. It was time to put his plan into action.

Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm and threw him onto the bed. Hisoka struggled at first but Tsuzuki slapped him, hard.

"No. You don't get to move." Tsuzuki hissed.

"Please Tsuzuki. Let me up," Hisoka begged, tears already falling.

"I already said you don't get to move, that includes letting you up." Tsuzuki says with a smirk.

Hisoka is about to answer when he he feels a hand on his mouth. Hisoka just looks up at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a set of handcuffs. Hisoka looks up in fear at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki only smiles as he grabs and handcuffs Hisoka's hands to the headboard. Tsuzuki smiles to that, if only he knew what to do about Hisoka's mouth... he hadn't thought about that- silly him.

He noticed the pillow that had been forced to the side. He ripped off the pillow cover and forced it into a ball- pushing it into Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka tried to push it out but Tsuzuki made sure he couldn't by pushing it so it was behind his tongue. Hisoka looked up Tsuzuki with big fearful eyes.

Tsuzuki reveled in it. He loved that look- the look of true fear and betrayal. Yet Tsuzuki hadn't betrayed anyone- he was simply taking what was his, wasn't he? Showing Hisoka who he belonged to. It was his right!

Hisoka wasn't sure what to do, there wasn't anything he really could do. He was so tempted to simply let go, to numb himself from what was happening, to pretend it wasn't really happening. He almost succeeded when Tsuzuki roughly grabbed his member.

"You won't act like that Hisoka. I am here and you will know it." Tsuzuki said as his grip tightened.

Hisoka let out a small yelp of pain as Tsuzuki held tight. Tsuzuki smirked and removed the cloth in Hisoka's throat briefly.

"Tsuzuki, please, please let go. Please..." Hisoka begged. Tsuzuki smiled as loosened his grip, but did not let go.

"See Hisoka. If you ask nicely you'd be amazed by what I will do." Tsuzuki said with a smirk.

"Will you let me go?" Hisoka dared to ask, even though he knew what the answer was.

"That's something I will **NEVER** do Hisoka." Tsuzuki replied, before forcing the fabric back into Hisoka's mouth.

Tsuzuki stood and observed **his** Hisoka, bound and gagged, lying on his bed with tears in his eyes. To Tsuzuki it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could understand, to some degree, why Muraki found Hisoka so beautiful when in pain. There was something about the sight that made Tsuzuki want to take this farther, but he pushed away those thoughts- for now at least- he still had plans and wasn't going to skip anything.

Tsuzuki roughly picked Hisoka up and flipped him over so he was lying across Tsuzuki's lap.

"You've been very bad Hisoka. You must be punished." Tsuzuki said, as he pulled down Hisoka's pants.

Hisoka was confused until he felt the first blow. He tried to cry out but the gag kept his voice mumbled, but the cry didn't go unnoticed by Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiled as he continued to spank Hisoka, until his bottom was red and sore. He could have sworn he saw his hand print perfectly depicted on Hisoka's bottom. Hisoka let out a sigh of relief as Tsuzuki stopped spanking him.

Tsuzuki let Hisoka think he was done for a moment- the shock that he wasn't would be that much more enjoyable. Tsuzuki grasped Hisoka by the arms and threw him onto the bed on his stomach. Hisoka could tell what was coming next, but that didn't help when Tsuzuki plunged into his unprepared hole. He cried out as he felt himself tear inside.

Tsuzuki held Hisoka's hips in place as he plunged in and out of the small body. Hisoka's blood made it so much easier.

Tsuzuki continued to plunge in and out of the small body beneath him. He climaxed deep inside Hisoka, collapsing on top of the boy. He laid there for a moment, not wanting to move from his position. When he pulled out he noticed the blood...

Hisoka's blood...

The sight brought Tsuzuki back to himself, and backed away. Hisoka laid there, unable to move or to think; he just quietly cried. Tsuzuki collapsed to the floor, his back against the wall.

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny that he wanted this but there was more to it than that...---tyt---

Neither said anything- the damage had already been done. Hisoka just laid there, unable to move because of the pain. Tsuzuki was too afraid to go to him. They stayed like that for a long time before Hisoka said "Tsuzuki..." weakly.

Tsuzuki looked up with tears in his eyes as he made is way over to Hisoka. Hisoka looked up awkwardly from his position at Tsuzuki- he was crying. Tsuzuki reached out to him out of habit but Hisoka pulled away. Tsuzuki retraced his hand and looked away in shame.

Hisoka tried to push himself up but collapsed. Tsuzuki decided to chance it and help Hisoka sit up, being mindful of his backside. Hisoka was still crying and so was Tsuzuki. Hisoka was able to move and managed to get into the bathroom and shut the door.

Tsuzuki fell to the floor and sobbed. He had hurt Hisoka, but it was more than that. He knew that Hisoka loved him, and he loved Hisoka, but he had always wanted more out of a relationship, at least more than the person could give. He just couldn't help it- honestly, but that wasn't an excuse. There never was a reason for hurting Hisoka...

Hisoka emerged from the bathroom. He walked over, slowly because of the pain, and laid down on the bed. Tsuzuki just stood there, too afraid to move and hear Hisoka's words that he knew would come.

"Come here Tsuzuki." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki obeyed and made his way over. Hisoka had put on one of his shirts, probably because pants would really hurt right now. Tsuzuki walked and sat down next to Hisoka.

"Why did you do that Tsuzuki? I mean I know that we're in a relationship but... this and the time before... What's going on?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki didn't know what to say, Hisoka was still talking to him after this. He knew he had to say something- to give some reason,but what could he say?

"Hisoka... I'm so sorry... I don't know what happens. It's like- I'm not me-as if there's this other part that takes over and I can't control it. I don't know how to explain it, but when it happens- it's like I'm still here but watching everything. I wish I could give you the answer you deserve..." Tsuzuki trailed off.

Hisoka remained silent. Tsuzuki knew Hisoka was going to ask him to leave, but he didn't want to- he really did love the boy.

"So it's not you?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"It is me Hisoka. It's a part of me that I can't control. And to be honest you should leave. I don't want you to experience this again. I won't let myself hurt you again!" Tsuzuki cried, as tears began to fall again. He looked away, hoping that Hisoka would leave.

He felt a hand on his face and was turned to face twin emeralds.

"I'm not leaving Tsuzuki. You're the only one I've got in this world and I'm not going to go back to being alone again. Were going to work though this." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki pulled away and stood up. "No. No Hisoka. I'm not going to let you do this. You need to go. I can't do this to you again Hisoka. It will kill me! Don't you understand me!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Hisoka stood up and tried to walk to Tsuzuki. He tripped but Tsuzuki caught him before he hit the ground.

"You need to be careful Hisoka. Please don't move around too much." Tsuzuki begged.

"I'll keep moving until I know that you won't leave when I stop." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki helped Hisoka back onto the bed and laid down next to him. Hisoka moved so he was lying on Tsuzuki's chest, with one arm around his waist.

"Now you can't leave..." Hisoka said sleepily. Tsuzuki didn't get a chance to answer before Hisoka feel asleep.

Tsuzuki look down at Hisoka. Even after everything that happened Hisoka still wanted to be with him. He just could believe it, and he wanted to leave so badly but with Hisoka sleeping against him he knew he couldn't.

He knew the truth, he would never be able to leave Hisoka and Hisoka would never be able to leave him. It was a trap they were both caught in, and now they had to figure out how they were going to live their lives. Since they couldn't live without each other they would have to live together.

_The broken doll and the broken man..._

-End Too Dark-

Alright I have never written a story this dark before so please don't kill me. I tried and it was really hard to write this story- so to all of you that write dark stories I now have a new appreciation for you work. Thanks for reading and please review! Please!!!


End file.
